youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
OMFG
OMFG, also known as Alex Savage, and'' '''Loell Bergen, '''is a Canadian YouTube musician who makes Electronic, or EDM, music. His music is extremely repetetive, all of them sounding the same. He currently has over 800,000 subscribers, and is most known for his first song, Hello, gaining almost 160 Million views. He is also known for having the most amount of ghost producers making music for his channel: CastyMusic21! (Hello, Nope, Hippo, Everybody, Wonderful, and Dying, which was dedicated to Alex's lack of originality), AlxiTheFurry(I Love You, Jelly, Stardust), Julian Beach also known as 80freak (Yeah, Ice Cream, Mashed Potatoes), Zachary Herman (Ok, Wonderful, Peanut Butter, Pancakes) OMFG currently has 25 tracks (Listed by date of appearance): *Hello (2014) *I Love You (2015) *Yeah (2015) *Ok (2015) *Ice Cream (2015) *Mashed Potatoes (2015) *Wonderful (2015) *Stardust (2015) *Jelly (2016) *Everybody (2016) *Nope (2017) *Pancakes (2017) *Hippo (2017) *Dying (2017) *Bob (2017) *Rockets (2017) *Pirate (2017) *Robot (2017) *Spooky (2017) *Pizza (2017) *Smelly (2017) *Happy (2017) *Milkshake (2017) *Cookie (2017) *Peanut Butter (2018) OMFG used to be thought of as a female producer since Alex used pictures of an amateur model,' Kylee Boettcher', because he thought there weren't enough women producers on the internet, but some believe it was to hide his identity and to get famous from 12 year olds wanting to jerk their little ding dongs to some random chick online. Kylee was then fired after she denied Alex's offer of 1 nude a day for social media after she graduated from high school. After that, Alex revealed himself on a Twitch stream announcement video (which has since then been deleted) on his channel. Controversy OMFG's first track, released in November 2014 on Soundcloud, named "Hello", almost immediately sparked interests from the EDM community because of how much it stood out compared to other songs. Then two months later in December, OMFG pitched the track to the channel MrSuicideSheep, starting a relationship which ended with OMFG pulling multiple tracks from the channel (including Hello) for alleged copyright. The situation they are now in apparently could've been avoided, as MrSuicideSheep mentioned in a Facebook post. Howev er, MrSuicideSheep has nothing against OMFG. This made many people begin to start conspiracy theories because of the full story and many people think that OMFG is being ghost-produced by someone else. OMFG 2 Alex only has two channels,his main channel and his second channel, OMFG 2. This channel was dedicated to songs he made, but thought weren't good enough for his channel, as stated in his discord server. 7 songs were uploaded, before a fake OMFG striked the channel down. Alex, being the generous man he is, then changed the channel name to New Fade, where he promoted promising producers. OMFG Trivia *OMFG Trash is Alex's official secondary account, albeit on SoundCloud rather than YouTube. The account is mainly used to upload W.I.P. (Work in Progress) songs and new ideas. *Alex has a very big diaper fetish *Alex, when starting out as a music producer in the early days of YouTube (Specifically 2009), posted music on a channel named FedUpVideo, which is known for two songs, Windows XP Song and Benefits. Since 2016, the channel has been terminated for impersonation, hinting at the idea that Alex doesn't need the channel anymore. **the Windows XP Song on FedUpVideo was known due to the various Microsoft Windows remixes that occurred during 2008 through 2010. Benefits was recognized thanks to the now gone conspiracy website omfg.exposed because of the similarities between the main leads in Benefits and Alex's first OMFG song Hello. ***As of now, the omfg.exposed website redirects to a YouTube video by Vsauce named "What Is The Greatest Honor?" Despite the fact that the original omfg.exposed is now gone and taken down, you can access an archive of it here: https://archive.is/fys5 *OMFG Currently weighs 360 lbs, but now he has a huge ass treadmill and weighs 380 lbs **OMFG bought the treadmill because he wanted to save some money, so he cancelled his WeightWatchers subscription *OMFG has currently banned 137 people from his discord server *OMFG is apart of the 100% army (What OMFG 100% calls his fans) *OMFG, Yumii, and Rankpop are in polyamorous relationship, they have been dating for 7 months **Giselle is OMFG's coverup ***EatTheMeatbalz_7 (Xelexotrov) is their adopted son *Yumii, one of Alex's friends also goes by the alias "MusicVideoZone" *OMFG owns a chrome-wrapped vehicle, which he has wrapped into a tree on several occasions *OMFG fell for it twice Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Stubs Category:Studs